ironmanfandomcom-20200222-history
Aldrich Killian (Earth-199999)
Aldrich Killian 'is the main antagonist in 'Iron Man 3. He was a scientist, and is a well known character that appears in the movie Iron Man 3. He is portrayed by actor Guy Pearce and is based off on the character of the same name in the comics. He is the founder of the project Advanced Idea Mechanics. He was featured in the movie Iron Man 3, and was set as the main antagonist of the film. Sometime after the December 1999 events Aldrich met Dr. Maya Hansen, creator of the Extremis Virus, and together they worked on improving the virus and fixing it's flaws. Sometime after that, when the virus was technically ready to be used, he immediately subjected it to himself, curing his crippled disabilities and quickly giving him superpowers, turning him into Firebrand. Appearance Aldrich is a tall American, with fair skin. He has golden brown hair, and has tattoo's resembling that of Fin Fang Foom, which is a reference to the character in the comics. Personality Aldrich was a kind-hearted person before he was humiliated by Tony during the New Years Eve of the year 1999. After his humiliation on the roof, Aldrich had a change of heart. Looking out on the roof, nobody saw him, and nobody was thinking about him, he had a thought that guided him for years to come. That thought was desperation. Years after the 1999 event, Aldrich changes entirely. With goals to improved Extremis and use it to take over the world, as well as have his revenge towards Tony. Powers & Abilities Extremis Extremis grants Killian several powers including superhuman strength, regeneration, a burning touch, and the ability to survive severe injuries including being in an exploding Iron Man suit. Fire Breathing As part of his Extremis powers, Killian displayed the power to breath fire which he did to take down James Rhodes when he breaks free of his Iron Patriot suit to try to take him and Eric Savin down. History New Year of 1999 In 1999, Aldrich had long hair, glasses and was a a bit fatter. In Bern, Switzerland, he is at a New Years party, and sees Tony Stark, with his ex-girlfriend Maya Hansen going into an elevator. He then slips in, and tells them about his think tank, Advanced Idea Mechanics, AIM, and gives them his card. They reach their floor, and everyone gets out. Tony tells Aldrich he'd love to work with him, and to meet him on the roof in five minutes. Aldrich goes to the roof, waiting 1 hour and 20 minutes for someone who would never come. Iron Man 3 By injecting the Extremis Virus into himself not only does he have healing abilities which gives him speed and strength but also the ability to breath fire from his mouth like a dragon. He attempts to kill the President to put the Vice President, who works for him, in charge, but is stopped by Tony Stark, his army of Iron Man suits and James Rhodes who rescues the President. Tony apparently kills Killian by putting the Mark 42 on him and then causing it to self-destruct, but he survives due to his Extremis powers. However, Pepper Potts, who was injected with Extremis to force Tony to help him with it, appears and kills Killian by creating a massive explosion in front of him with a missile from and one of the repulsors of the Mark IX suit. Quotes Other Media Iron Man 3 - The Official Game Aldrich is referenced once in the game, during the initial story, when Tony questions how A.I.M. was able to survive even after his defeat.In the end they made him the M.O.D.O.K Notes * Guy Pearce portrayed Aldrich Killian in the movie, Iron Man 3. Trivia * Aldrich Killian is Iron Man's only opponent that doesn't make and wear his own suits in the Iron Man Film Trilogy. In Iron Man, Obadiah Stane uses his own Iron Monger suit against Tony. In Iron Man 2, Ivan Vanko uses an armor with electric whips created with Hammer Industries resources. In Iron Man 3, Aldrich Killian uses his own Extremis powers as Firebrand. * The dragon tattoos on Aldrich Killian's chest are a reference to Fin Fang Foom. * Aldrich Killian in the comics was a very brief one-time character that only appeared at the beginning of the Iron Man: Extremis storyline. In that version he committed suicide out of guilt for letting Extremis get into the hands of terrorists and it was initially believed that he was the only conspirator before it was revealed that Maya Hansen was also involved as this plot was her idea to use Extremis against Iron Man as an attempt to renew their military funding. * Coincidentally, all the villains are connected to Tony including Killian. *This version of Aldrich Killian barely resembles the Russ Broxtel version of Firebrand. *Some people consider Killian the Mandarin over Shane Black specifying him while fans specify him as Firebrand. Gallery Iron Man 3 File:Photo(132).jpg File:Photo(734).jpg BURINING !!!.JPG External Links & References Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Villains Category:Movie Characters Category:Deceased Movie Characters Category:A.I.M. Category:Terrorists Category:Iron Man 3 Category:Americans Category:Iron Man Universe Category:Marvel Cinematics Universe Category:Super-Villains Category:Iron Man 3 Characters Category:Marvel Universe Category:Iron Man Cinematics Universe Category:Earth-199999 Category:Earth-199999 Characters Category:Male Movie Characters Category:Main Antagonists Category:Antagonists Category:Iron Man 3 - The Official Game Category:Humans